Needling or felting machines are used to process wool and other fibers to form the fibers into felt. In the typical felting machine, a fibrous material is carried by a conveyer belt to a pair of parallel rotating feed rollers. The feed rollers pass the fibrous material past a reciprocating needle board. The needle board has a large number of barbed needles which poke the fibrous material, tangling the fibers to form a compacted, felt fabric. The felt then exits via a pair of take-up rollers.
A typical felting machine is designed to produce large quantities of felt material at high speeds. The machines typically are large and operate at high speeds.